Two Worlds,One Challenge
by Miss Shad
Summary: InuyashaHi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi crossover. Ami and Yumi get transported to the feudal era and team up with Inuyasha and the gang to find a way back to the present. FINISHED AT LAST!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or any of the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi characters;I only own Seth,Nami and Kanabei.

Author's Note:This is my first fanfic ever so please be kind.

* * *

Prologue 

Ami,Yumi and Kaz were traveling in the tour bus,just as they always do. Everything seemed to be going just fine until...the bus abruptly stopped.

''What happened?'' Ami asked Kaz,who was driving.

''I don't know! The bus just...quit!''

Kaz stepped outside to see what the problem was. A few minutes later,he came back in and told them.

''The battery died. You two stay here. I'll go get help.'' Kaz told them,then he left.

* * *

''Kaz is taking forever with this. '' Yumi complained. Kaz still hadn't returned. 

''You wanna get out and go get him?'' Ami asked.

''We don't know where he is.''

''We could still go look for him.''

''I guess we could. We could find out what's taking him so long.''

So they left to go find him.

Not long after they left,Ami looked and saw that Yumi was going in a different direction than she was. She was going west,but Yumi was heading toward a dark alley to the east.

''Yumi,why are you going that way?'' Ami asked Yumi,running after her.

''Cause I think this is a shortcut.'' Yumi told her. ''C'mon,follow me.''

''I don't know...that alley looks...uhhh...suspicious.''

''No it doesn't.''

Ami reluctantly followed her down the alley.

_KLANG!_

''What was that?'' Ami asked,frightened.

''A trash can just fell over. It's nothing.'' Yumi said.

All of a sudden,everything became covered in a thick gray fog.

''What's happening?'' Ami asked.

''I have no idea.''

They kept on walking,but then they tripped over something and,for some weird reason,slid down something that felt like a chute of some kind. They kept on sliding down until finally they hit something hard.


	2. Mistaken Identity

Chapter One: Mistaken Identity

''Ooooooogghhhhhh...'' Ami groaned. She had hit something really hard and her head hurt. She looked and saw that she and Yumi had hit a tree,and that they were no longer in the city,but a forest.

''Where the heck are we?'' She asked.

''I don't know!'' Yumi said. ''We're in that alley one minute and we're in the middle of nowhere the next!''

''We'd better find out where we are and,most of all,find a way back! Kaz is probably worried SICK about us!''

They headed off into the forest. They hadn't gone very far when they noticed a group of people,dressed weirdly, talking to each other.

''Maybe they can tell us where we are.'' Ami said.

''Hey you!'' Yumi shouted. ''Do you know where we are? Do you know how we can get back to the city?''

The people looked at them.

''There they are!'' One of them yelled.

''The dark priest's helpers!'' Another shouted.

Ami and Yumi looked at each other,confused.

''Dark priest? We don't know what you're talking about!'' Yumi told them.

''Don't lie to us! Get them!''

''Ami...we'd better get out of here!'' The two of them ran as far away from the people as they could. They kept on running until they bumped into somebody.

''Hey,watch it!'' The strange person shouted.

Ami and Yumi looked at him. He looked human...except for the dog ears and fangs.

The strange person got up close to them.

''Wait a sec...you're from the future,aren't you?''

''Huh? What do you mean,'the future?' '' Ami asked.

''This happened to a friend of mine. You should follow me to the village. It's not that safe out here.''

''Who are you?''

''The name's Inuyasha. Now,come with me.''

Ami and Yumi followed Inuyasha to the village.


	3. Inuyasha And Kagome

Chapter Two: Inuyasha And Kagome

Inuyasha,Ami,and Yumi had made it to the village. When they arrived,a girl with black hair,a white shirt and a green skirt ran out to greet them.

''Inuyasha! There you are!'' The girl said. ''But...who are THEY?'' She pointed to Ami and Yumi.

''I really don't know,Kagome. They were lost,I think,so I lead them here.''

''Wait a minute...'' Kagome got up close to them. ''Are you...Puffy Ami Yumi?''

''Yes.'' Ami told her.

''Wow! I love you guys!'' Kagome shouted. ''But what in the world are you doing HERE?''

''That's what we've been trying to find out. What IS this place anyway?''

''As strange as this may sound,this is the feudal era.''

''ARE YOU SERIOUS?'' Ami and Yumi shouted. This was _really_ freaking them out.

''Yes.'' Kagome said. ''The same thing happened to me. I came here through a well. How did you get here?''

''Long story. We were walking down an alley and then everything was covered in fog and we fell down something and we ended up here.'' Yumi told her.

''That's...odd. We'll see if we can find out why you're here and how you can get back to the present.''


	4. The Search Begins

Chapter Three: The Search Begins

Ami,Yumi,Inuyasha,and Kagome were just about to leave the village when Kagome noticed two other people standing by a house.

''Oh! There you guys are!'' Kagome said,running up to them. ''Ami,Yumi,there's two people I want you to meet! This is Miroku. He's a monk. And this is Sango. She's a demon slayer.''

''Who are those girls over there with Inuyasha?'' Miroku asked.

''They're Puffy Ami Yumi. They're famous rock stars from my time. The one with pink hair is Ami. The one with purple hair is Yumi.''

Miroku walked up to Yumi. Sango looked at him and rolled her eyes. Miroku held Yumi's hand. ''Yumi...''

''What?''

''Will you be the mother of my children?''

Yumi punched him in the face. ''Go suck an egg!''

Ignoring the two of them,Sango asked Kagome, ''What are they doing here?''

''I'm really not sure. We're trying to find out.''

''Oh! Something I forgot to tell you,Kagome!'' Ami shouted. ''Some people in the forest thought we were some dark priest's helpers!''

Sango looked closely at Ami and Yumi. ''Come to think of it,they DO look a little like Nami and Kanabei.''

''Who's Nami and Kanabei?'' Yumi asked.

''Seth's apprentices. Seth is probably that dark priest they were talking about. But,I don't know if that has anything to do with why you're here.''

''I think we may be able to find some clues in the next village.'' Miroku said.

''Good idea.'' Said Kagome.

They left the village.


	5. Meet Shippo

Chapter Four: Meet Shippo

The gang had finally made it to the next village. Kagome decided to spilt the group into pairs so that they could each look in different parts of town. Kagome went with Inuyasha,Sango went with Miroku,and Ami went with Yumi,of course. Later,Ami and Yumi were just about to give up on finding any clues when Ami noticed something. It was a wanted poster.

''Yumi,look! Those girls on the wanted poster...those must be the girls Sango was talking about!''

Yumi looked at it,but before she could say anything,someone yelled.

''The girls! There they are! The girls on the wanted poster!''

_Not again..._ Yumi thought.

''Let's get out of here!'' She grabbed Ami by the hand and they both ran away.

* * *

''Did we lose them?'' Yumi asked.

''I think so.'' Ami told her. They were on the outskirts of the town at the edge of a forest. They were just about to head back to the entrance to thetown (where Kagome said the gang would meet up at) when...

''Hey! Have you seen my friends anywhere?''

Ami and Yumi looked. It was a cute little fox demon.

''Awwwww,he's ADORABLE!'' Ami said,picking him up and cuddling him.

''YOU'RE SMOTHERING ME!'' The fox demon shouted.

''Where did you last see your friends,little guy?'' Yumi asked him.

''We were all here together eairler today,but I decided to go off on my own. They must have left without me,cause I can't find them anywhere.''

''We'll help you out. What's your name?''

''My name is Shippo.''

''Who are your friends?''

''Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango and Miroku.''

''Oh yeah! We know them! They're trying to help us get back home!''

''Are you lost?''

''Sort of. We came from the future like Kagome.''

The three of them headed off toward the village entrance.

* * *

''Shippo,do you know anything about Nami and Kanabei?''

''The girls on the wanted posters?''

''Yeah.''

''I do. They are the helpers of the dark priest Seth.''

''Do you know anything about Seth?''

''The only thing I know about him is that he's teamed up with Naraku.''

''Who's Naraku?''

''Our arch foe.''

* * *

''There you are!'' Kagome shouted. ''Oh,and you found Shippo!''

''Did you find any clues?'' Ami asked.

''Yes. There are wanted posters of Nami and Kanabei all over town. What did you find?''

''Same thing.''

''So,what do we do now?'' Inuyasha asked.

''It's getting a bit late. We should find an inn to stay for the night. Then we can keep looking tomorrow.'' Kagome told him.

''Good idea.'' Said Ami.


	6. Homesick

Chapter Five: Homesick

(Author's Note:When something is in Italics it is the character's thoughts.)

The gang had found a place to stay for the night. It was a cool evening,the skies were clear and the stars were shining brightly. Inuyasha,Kagome and the others were sleeping,but Ami was still awake.

_So far,we've found out that those people mistook us for Seth's helpers. Could Seth and those helpers of his have anything to do with why we're here? Do they know how we can get back home? We HAVE to get back home,and fast! We've got a concert next week! Besides that,who knows whatKaz isdoing without us?_

Ami was restless. She looked over at Yumi,who was sleeping in the bed next to her's. She looked peaceful...or so Ami thought.

_How the heck could I have been so STUPID! If Ami and I hadn't gone down that alley none of this would have happened! Kaz is probably having a hissy fit,we have concerts coming up,and now we're stuck here for who knows how long,with that stupid fox and that perverted monk! And I thought it couldn't get any worse..._

But before long,both of them were fast asleep.

(Yes,I know this was short. Upcoming chapters will be longer.)


	7. Out In The Woods

Chapter Six: Out In The Woods

The next day,the gang headed out into the village again. Nothing had really changed since yesterday.

''What do we do now?'' Asked Yumi.

''I think we should look for Seth.'' Sango told her.

''Yes.'' Kagome said. That's what they set out to do.

The gang had made it to the outskirts of the town,where Ami and Yumi met Shippo the day before. (There was a forest at the edge,remember?) They decided to look for clues in the forest.

''Okay everyone.'' Kagome said. ''We'll need to spilt up again. There's three paths in this forest. Inuyasha,Shippo,and I are taking this path. Sango and Miroku,you take that path. Ami and Yumi,you take the third one. We'll all meet up at this tree later.''

The three groups headed off into the woods.

* * *

Ami and Yumi were walking up the path. They hadn't found any clues. They reached a dead end. 

''Oh great...'' Yumi groaned. ''Let's get back to that tree.''

''No,wait!'' Ami said. ''Let's take a break from this. I'm sick of walking around.''

The two of them sat under a huge rock and relaxed.

_Shff...shff...shff..._

Yumi heard something and stood up. It sounded like footsteps in the grass.

_Shff...shff...shff..._

She looked all around. Where was that sound coming from?

_Shff...shff...shff..._

It was getting louder. She looked and saw a shadowy figure in the bushes. It was smaller than Inuyasha,but bigger than Shippo. Yumi was freaked out.

''Ami...Quick! We gotta get out of here NOW!'' She ran off. Ami followed her.

''We've got to get back to that tree! Hurry!''

Ami was running so fast,she outran Yumi.

''We have to get back to Kagome and the oth..._Aaaah!_'' Yumi's sentence was suddenly cut off. Terrified,Ami ran even faster,not looking back.

* * *

Ami had made it back to the tree. Inuyasha and the others wern't there...and neither was Yumi. 

''Yumi?''

No reply.

''Yumi! Yumi where are you! _Yuuuuuummmmiiiiiii!_''

She went back up the path.

* * *

(Author's Note: You'll find out what happened to Yumi in the next chapter. Also,Sesshomaru is going to be in the next chapter.) 


	8. Looking For Yumi

Chapter Seven: Looking For Yumi

''_Yuuummmii!_'' Ami called out as she ran through the woods. She looked behind every tree,rock and bush she saw. But there was no sign of her friend anywhere. Ami was worried sick.

''_Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiii!_'' Still no sign of her.

Ami had reached the dead end where she and Yumi were relaxing eairlier. Yumi wasn't there either.

''_YUMI!_'' She sat down on a tree stump and started to cry.

* * *

Ami had been sitting on the stump for a little while when she heard a rustle in the bushes. 

_Could it be?_ She thought. She stood up.

A little froglike demon carrying a huge staff jumped out.

''Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!'' The creature called out as he ran. Curious,Ami followed him.

* * *

The little demon ran up to a dog demon with a big fur on his shoulder. Ami didn't want to be seen,so she hid behind a rock. 

''Lord Sesshomaru! I bring terrible news!'' The demon shouted.

''What is it,Jaken?'' Sesshomaru,the dog demon,asked him.

''Seth is on the loose again! I saw him in the woods! I saw someone running from him,and then I saw him grab that person and run off! This is awful! What if he gets Rin next?'' Jaken could hardly get a hold of himself.

''Slow down,Jaken.'' Sesshomaru told him,annoyed.

Ami had heard enough. She headed back to the tree.

* * *

Ami made it back to the tree. Inuyasha and the others were waiting for her. 

''What took you so long?'' Inuyasha asked Ami.

Ami looked up at Inuyasha. ''I've...I've...''

''What?''

''I've lost my best friend!'' She started to cry again. Kagome hugged her.

''Shhh...calm down...what exactly happened,anyway?''

''Yumi heard something and told me to run back to the tree. When I got here she was gone! I looked all over the woods but I couldn't find her!''

''It's okay...''

Inuyasha had no idea what to say. He simply walked up to Kagome.

''What is it Inuyasha?'' Kagome asked.

''Ummmmmm...Shippo told me that Naraku recruited that Seth guy.'' Inuyasha told her.

''Well...in that case Seth is probably at Naraku's castle.''

''Then should we head there?'' Miroku asked.

''I guess.''

They all left the woods. Ami looked back tearfully,then walked off with the others.


	9. Ami And Yumi Reunited

Chapter Eight: Ami And Yumi Reuinited

Inuyasha and the gang were walking up a mountain path covered in fog. Ami was lagging behind. She couldn't get Yumi out of her mind. She stopped and looked at her refection in a puddle of water. All of a sudden,she saw Yumi standing next to her. She jumped back in surprise. She looked all around. No Yumi. She looked at her reflection again. No Yumi. _My imagination must be playing tricks on me,_she thought. She kept on walking.

Being without her best friend was too much for her to take. She ran off. She sat behind a bush and cried. She hadn't been stitting there for long when she felt something furry rub up against her. It was Sango's cat,Kirara. Smiling,Ami picked up Kirara and cuddled her. She then got up and tried to catch up with the others,with Kirara following her.

* * *

Ami,Inuyasha,and the others had made it to Naraku's castle. Inuyasha broke the barrier around it with his Tetusaiga,and they entered.

Strangely,there was no sign of Seth OR Naraku anywhere. The gang went downstairs to a prison cell area. Ami looked in the prison cells,and all of them were either empty or filled with bones except one. She got up closer to it. She could barely make out the figure in the cell...but she knew exactly who it was.

''YUMI! THERE YOU ARE!'' She shouted. Inuyasha and the others looked at her in surprise.

Yumi ran up to her and held Ami's hand through the bars of the cell.

''Ami...you're okay!''

''Boy,am I glad to see that YOU'RE okay!But...how are we going to get you out of here?''

Ami remembered Inuyasha's Tetusaiga. She ran up to him. ''Inuyasha...''

''Yeah?''

''That sword of your's...ehh,come over here.'' She lead him over to Yumi's cell. ''You think you could use it to break this cell open?''

''I can try.'' And he did. It worked! The Tetusaiga cut a hole through the bars of the cell,and Yumi was able to get out.

The gang left the prison cell area to go look for Seth in another place in the castle.

* * *

(Author's Note: Don't flame me cause this was so short;the next chapter will be better.) 


	10. Nami And Kanabei

Chapter Nine: Nami And Kanabei

Not long after Inuyasha and the gang had left,two girls entered the prison cell area. One of them had reddish-brown hair and was wearing a red kimono,a bit like Inuyasha's but a darker shade of red. The other girl,the oldest of the two,had black hair and was wearing a dark blue kimono. Kanabei,the older one,looked into the prison cell where Yumi was. When she saw that Yumi wasn't in there she was shocked.

''Master Seth told me that one of those girls was here,but the little menace must have broke out!''

Nami,the younger one,ran up to the cell and saw that Kanabei was right. ''How could this have happened?''

''I have no idea. We'll find her soon enough.'' They both left.

''What about the other girl?'' Nami asked.

''We'll find her too.'' Kanabei told her.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others were walking down a hallway when they heard footsteps. Surprised,they all hid behind a large vase. Nami and Kanabei entered the room. Ami gasped. 

''Yumi'' She whispered. ''There they are!''

''I'm gonna ask them what we're doing here.'' Yumi told her.

''No! They'll catch you and lock you up again! Heck,they might even lock BOTH of us up!''

But Yumi got up from behind the vase anyway. Ami got up and grabbed her,trying to prevent her from doing anything,but it was useless.

''There they are!'' Kanabei shouted. But before she and Nami could do anything,they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

''Master Seth...'' Nami said. ''We have them both.''

Seth entered the room. He wore a black robeand looked a lot like Kaz,except he had brown hair and he didn't have glasses.

_THIS is who we've been so afraid of?_ Yumi thought. _This guy is NOTHING._

Seth looked Ami and Yumi over and saw that his apprentices were right.

''Good job,you two.I've finally got them right where I want them.'' He said.

Yumi looked at Nami,Kanabei,and Seth and noticed something.

''Ami'' She whispered. ''Nami and Kanabei look like they might be our ancestors,and that Seth guy looks like he might be an ancestor of Kaz.'' (A/N: Nami is Ami's ancestor,Kanabei is Yumi's.)

''Get them!'' Seth ordered his apprentices. ''Don't let them getaway!'' Ami,Yumi,and the others ran off and hid.

_What does he want with us?_ Ami thought.


	11. Seth's Confession And The Showdown

Chapter Ten: Seth's Confession And The Showdown

''Are they gone?'' Ami asked. They had been hiding from Seth and his helpers for a while now. ''They're gone,'' Sango told her. They were just about to leave the room they were hiding in when they noticed there was someone else in the room.

''Kagrua.'' Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

''Who's Kagura?'' Yumi asked.

''Kagura is Naraku's female incarnation.'' Shippo told her.

Inuyasha ran up to Kagura and got out his Tetusaiga. ''What are you doing here?'' He asked her angrily.

''Inuyasha,sit!'' Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell over. ''I know you probably won't approve of this,but Kagura may know something about Seth and his apprentices that we don't.''

''Seth?'' Kagura asked.

''Yes. What do you know about him?''

''Naraku recrutied him. Seth is not a true-blue dark priest. He is simply a trainee.''

''Why is he after us?'' Yumi asked her.

''Seth wants to use the decendents of his apprentices as sacrifices.''

''WHAT!'' Ami and Yumi both shouted.

''Seth,however,is not the problem. This was all Naraku's idea.''

''So,is that why he's after us?'' Ami asked.

''Yes.''

* * *

The gang had left the room and were walking down the hall again. They noticed Seth and his helpers were there. 

''We found out about you.'' Yumi told him.

''I don't care. I didn't want to team up with that Naraku guy.'' Said Seth. ''I don't WANT to do anything to you,Naraku makes me do everything. Listen,I'll make a deal with you. You get rid of Naraku, and I'll send you back to your own time.''

''You got it.''

* * *

Seth lead Inuyasha and the gang to the room where Naraku was. He went in first. Ami and Yumi couldn't hear much,but apparently Seth was arguing with Naraku. A few minutes later he came back out. 

''All right,you two.'' He said.''It's time to make your move.''

Ami and Yumi went in. Inuyasha and the others went with them.

* * *

Before they could start fighting Naraku,Ami noticed something. 

''Ummmm...Yumi?''

''What?''

''Inuyasha has a sword,Kagome's got a bow and arrow,and Sango's got that Hiraikostu thingie,but WE don't have any weapons!''

Yumi handed her her guitar.''Yes we do.''

''You mean we're gonna...''

''Yep.''

They both played their guitars very loud.

''Are you sure this will work,Yumi?''

''Trust me!'' But nothing happened. They played their guitars louder. But it still didn't work. They played as loud as they could.But STILL nothing happened.

''Yumi...it's not working!''

All of a sudden,an arrow shot atNaraku as if out of nowhere.

''Kagome,did you do that?'' Inuyasha asked.

''No.'' She said.

''Well,then who did?''

They looked. Kanabei hadshot the arrow.

''You will pay for what you've done to Master Seth!'' She fired another arrow at him. Nami fired one as well.

''Ami! Yumi!'' Seth called out. They went over to him.

''What is it?'' Ami asked.

''You did your best,but playing music isn't going to kill him.''

''Then what will?''

''The things that that half-demon is doing.'' He pointed to Inuyasha,who was slamming his Tetusaiga on the ground shouting ''WIND SCAR!''

''You should leave him and my apprentices to do the fighting.''

''Are you still going to send us back to the present?'' Yumi asked.

''Yes.''

Seth chanted something,and all of a sudden,everything was covered in a thick gray fog. Ami and Yumi tripped over something and,for some weird reason,slid down something that felt like a chute of some kind. They kept on sliding down until finally they hit something hard.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

''Ooooooooggggghhhhhhh...'' Ami groaned. She had hit something really hard and her head hurt. She looked and saw that she and Yumi had hit one of the tires on the tour bus...this meant they were back!

''Yumi!'' She shouted. ''We're back in the present!''

They got up and went into the tour bus,where Kaz was waiting for them.

* * *

''So..._that's _where you've been all this time!'' Kaz said. Ami and Yumi were telling him all about their time in the feudal era...sort of. 

''Yep. We've just been shopping and got stuck in the mall when it closed.'' Yumi said,winking at Ami.

They went off in the tour bus,just as they always do. Everything seemed to be going just fine...

* * *

DARN! That's the end! Well...I hope you all enjoyed this! Not too bad for a first fanfic,huh? 

Bye-Bye Boo!


End file.
